


Finding Comfort

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comforting a metahuman isn't easy. Or maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: [The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, comfort](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589601.html?thread=82148641#t82148641)
> 
> I hadn't written for this show before, but I like these two and the prompt was a good way to start.

* * *

Barry had to eat almost constantly, so the idea of comfort food was almost ridiculous when it came to him. She had to distill a drink that would have killed normal men to get him buzzed for only a few seconds. Sometimes she thought that Barry was moving beyond any comfort non-metahumans could give. Words weren't enough for her, so how would they ever be enough for him?

Barry rushed into the lab and sat in the chair next to her. “I didn't want to be alone.”

“Neither did I,” she admitted against her better judgment.

He smiled at her, and she decided there was still some comfort to be had for metahumans and humans alike.


End file.
